Roommate
by Sirens-Go-Off
Summary: Trafalgar Law has just got in to the Grand line university and is studying his way into medical education. But with an annoying, party animal for a roommate, Eustass Kidd. Will Law even have the patience to study when his roommate is all sorts of distraction? YAOI. Rated M. KiddxLaw. LawxKidd.


Roommate.

Grand line University. Home of the pirates. Definitely not one of Law's first choice's for a college but, it was the only one that he could afford. Still working part-time at a gas station and working full-time at a medical clinic he could just scrounge up enough money for a decent college. There was no way he wasn't exhausted from all the work hours but he wanted to prove his family wrong, especially his older brother.

His fathers, Doflamingo and Crocodile, offered to help many times but all that led to was his older brother, Vergo, trying to prove he needed mommy and daddy's money to make it through life. Which was absurd, he can manage things all by himself, he didn't need his parents money. No sir, he was going to get through college all by himself and show his brother that he can live without family money.

The honk of the bus brought him back to reality, the bus driver was sending annoyed vibes at Law. Law, still standing near the bus stop in a daze, was staring back at the bus driver emotionless still trying to recover from his thoughts. The bus driver, once again, honked the horn but at least a second longer to show annoyance. Law had finally noticed and was now walking over to the bus doors. He quickly sat himself behind the bus drivers seat with his luggage. As the bus started to move he quietly sat himself comfortably with a book in hand, awaiting his arrival at Grand line University.

* * *

When he arrived the sun was just about to hit sunset and from the looks of the grey clouds hovering over him he could also tell it was going to rain, very soon. He decided he did not have enough time to make it to the college itself just to have a look around,so instead he headed straight to the dorm rooms. The letter he had gained in his mailbox gave him a key to his dorm room which, in the letter said, Dorm #109, Building 2. Law, very cautious about his whereabouts took a map from the student help center and looked through it. There was a yellow start indicating he was at the student help center which was in front of the student dorms. He walked out of the help center and started his journey to Dorm #109.

He found where building 2 was, which was very easy to find considering that there was a huge number 2 in front of the building itself. The building was a very plain red with windows trailing at least 6 floors, with porches sticking out on either side of the building. He jogged inside not wanting to get wet by the droplets that had just started to come from the dark grey clouds above.

Once Law was inside he went down a narrow hallway leading to an elevator. In the elevator it had a poster on the wall indicating that floor one was rooms 61-70, floor two was 71-80, and so on. Floor 5 was 101- 110, Law pressed the button and waited for the doors to close. When the doors began closing a man with red hair walked in, the man caught Laws attention with the eye-catching red upon the mans head, with further inspection Law could tell the man was soaking wet, probably from the rain. Before the doors closed the man yelled "Wai-" Law couldn't catch the last part but shrugged it off as some unnecessary words.

When Law came to the 5th floor He walked down the hall towards the last two rooms at the end, because obviously one of them is 109 while the other is 110. When Law was face to face with his new dorm room door he took a long sigh and unlocked the door with his key, opening it and taking one foot in the room. The smell of lemons hit him and made him scrunch his nose in disgust, while the coldness of the room welcomed him uncomfortably. The sound of rain smashing against the window caught Laws attention. _Great, Now its raining like no tomorrow. _Law thought to himself as he settled his luggage down.

The room was indeed quite big for one person. Law, closing the door behind him, looked into the room with caution. He started his search for his bedroom wanting to unpack right away. The first door he came upon was a bathroom, he swiftly moved to the door beside it finding a bedroom with a bed in the middle, two doors that led to a porch outside, a wardrobe and a desk. Debating whether or not to look in the other room across the living room, he went towards it and opened it while turning the lights on. It was another Bedroom.

Law wasn't informed he was going to have a roommate it never said in the letter or anything. Law looked in the room his eyes furrowed in confusion, when all of a sudden knock came from the front door. Law walked towards it and opened it up to find the same man who was downstairs right in front of him.

"May I help you?" Law asked politely.

"Yeah, yeah you can help me bastard." The man glared at Law annoyed.

"Umm... I'm sorry who are you?" Law asked again having a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I'm your new roommate, dumbass." The man said impatiently, while waiting outside the door.

_**To Be**__** Continued...**_

* * *

So this is my first fan fiction and to add to the pile it is also my first yaoi. e_e This sucks. Well tell me anything I can fix, I would appreciate it a lot if I got judged. It wont make me sad. It will make me feel happy that you guys are willing to help me out with my Writing skills. Until next time. [=


End file.
